


Tiny Spaces

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Absolute Trash, Bad Dirty Talk, Crack, Lingerie, M/M, The Kylux porn adventure continues, hux hates everything, its awful - Freeform, kylo gets “stuck”, purposely bad porn, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo gets “stuck” and Hux still hates everything.





	Tiny Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> The procrastinating continues! Why write serious stuff when I can write bad porn cliches. On the other hand it’s fun to write without all the added frills. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @BoStarsky

Hux should have known something was up when he received urgent summons from Lord Ren, sadly he didn’t realise until he reached the knight’s quarters, hind quarters, to be specific. The shapely ass was wrapped in lace and sticking out of a service vent meant for droids, not even Ren could possibly be dumb enough to get stuck somewhere like that. 

“Oh, General, I need your help,” The butt wriggles enticingly, tight lace in danger of ripping under the strain. What did he do to deserve this? “I’m stuck and I can’t get out,” Ren spreads his legs revealing his squashed sack, Hux winces, that can’t possibly feel good. 

“Maybe you should grease me up,” he makes a show of trying to get loose, moaning theatrically with each jerk. 

Indulging an impulse Hux takes aim, boot landing with a satisfying smack collapsing Ren to the floor. He smirks, pleased with himself for taking advantage of the situation and turning it back on Ren. At least he is for all of three seconds. 

Ren lets out a guttural moan, “punish me, daddy, I’ve been bad!” He should just leave him there, squirming on the floor, he really should. Instead he puts his foot back on Ren’s ass, the knight keeping up his ridiculous moaning with just the barest hint of contact. “Spank that ass until I scream!” If Snoke would let him get away with spacing Ren he’d do it in a heartbeat. 

Hux scoffs, considering for a moment if he could kick Ren in the nuts without major consequences. Maybe he should take a picture instead, show it to Phasma so they can laugh about it, or even send it to Ren’s parents. 

“Why are you doing this, Ren?” He sighs.

“Make me yours, General! Cover me with your jizz!” That’s it, first thing after this he’s going to purge the First Order web of any and all pornography that doesn’t pass the newly invented dialogue screening. “I want you so bad!” Ren wails. He really needs to stop giving in to this bantha shit, but he’s not one to waste an opportunity. 

Just as he suspected, Ren is dripping wet underneath the lace and he actually moans in relief when Hux pulls it down. There is some satisfaction to be found in the intricate imprint on his balls. The knight is already hard, humping the smooth floor in search of fiction while Hux takes his time freeing himself and coaxing out an erection. If he could have one thing in this moment it would be a gag so he could silence the wanton moans that are well on the way to giving him a headache. 

Ren is so desperate that he almost gives up the entire pretence when he feels the hard cock against his slick hole, pushing back and whining for attention. “Destroy me, master!” Hux rolls his eyes so hard he swears he caught a glimpse of brain. If this happens again he’ll fuck Ren’s face instead just for some peace and quiet. 

Not only Is the knight unbearably loud, the maintenance tunnel is creating an echo so he’s forced to listen to him in stereo. He pities the technicians also privy to this mess. 

“Shut up, Ren! You’re putting me off,” he snaps when he’s had enough, gripping the hips beneath him with as much force as he can manage. 

“Yes, sir!” Surprisingly that’s it for the cheesy dialogue, he even dials down the noises by a fraction. He’s still unrealistically vocal though, deep voice echoing through the walls of his ship. 

To avoid a repeat of the shower incident he gives Ren a reach around by courtesy until the man is screaming his completion, spilling onto the floor. He himself finishes over Ren’s back with a muted groan trying to set an example of appropriate noise levels. 

Also as a courtesy he helps Ren dislodge himself from the vent before fleeing the premises, leaving the fucked out knight drooling on the floor.


End file.
